Absolutley story of a girl
by Ravenclawchik6
Summary: a siriusoc storyDISCLAIMER: song by umm Three Doors Down i believe            i am not JK Rowling i am not talented like her


I, Sirius Orion Black, do not fall in love. That was until her. Haley Jenkins was a shy girl who disliked attention and went unnoticed to all of the Hogwarts population excepting me. The sad thing is the people who do notice her, treated her like shit. A muggleborn beauty with thick dark brown hair that coursed down to her shoulders beautifully paired with tantalizing brown eyes so beautiful I often lost myself in them. If one paid attention as closely as I did to her they would often find her crying in McGonagall's old room on the 7th floor by the Room of Requirement. But nobody paid attention to her like I did but I wasn't about to tell her.

This is the story of a girlWho cried a river and drowned the whole worldAnd while she looks so sad and lonely thereI absolutely love herWhen she smiles

Don't get me wrong she isn't severely depressed or anything, she just doesn't smile. She has just three friends who care for her and are the select few who get to see her smile, Alice Berns, Lily Evans, and Molly Prewitt. Watching her enough I have been blessed with seeing the angel smile once when Alice tripped and accidently kissed Frank Longbottom. It was so short I almost thought it was my imagination, but her eyes sparkled with delight and I knew it had been there. I know she would smile more if she wasn't so let down every day. She tries to break free of whatever is holding her back, hope often glimmering in her eyes, only to be kept in the invisible restraint someone has placed her in.

Now how many days in a yearShe woke up with hopeBut she only found tearsAnd I can be so insincereMaking her promises never for realAs long as she stands there waitingWearing the holes in the soles of her shoesNow how many days disappearWhen you look in the mirrorSo how do you choose?

The one time I did interact with her I messed up, promising myself not to talk to her in fear of hurting her again. I promised to meet her in the common room that night to chat but I landed detention right before and didn't have time to tell her. The pain in her eyes was too much to bear and I will never risk putting it there again. No one knows how I feel except the Marauders. Surprisingly sympathetic, they have helped me thru everything as I slowly fall in love with the shy, invisible girl.

Your clothes never wear as well the next dayAnd your hair never falls in quite the same wayYou never seem to run out of things to sayThis is the story of a girlWho cried a river and drowned the whole worldAnd while she looks so sad and lonely thereI absolutely love herWhen she smiles

I'm not even bothering, in trying to get over this girl. Not many people could do that according to Remus. But this girl has me so fixated I couldn't if I tried. She isn't for a quick snog or even a quick shag. Her smile is enough to brighten my day and I would never want to hurt her again. In fact I would kill to be able to sit and talk to her without the fear that I will break her. The worst part is how arrogant I sound about it. I make it seem like I have that power when in all actuality it might have been a onetime thing, but I would still never risk the possibility.

Now how many lovers would stayJust to put up with thisDay after dayNow how did we wind up this wayWatching our mouths for the words that we sayAs long as we stand here waitingWearing the clothes or the soles that we chooseNow how do we get there todayWhen we're walking too far for the price of our shoes

It is now History of Magic, and she is twirling her hair around her finger and biting on a sugar quill. If she spoke up every once in awhile I'm positive she would be one of the most sought after girls in all of Hogwarts history. Lately I have discreetly been asking Lily about her, why she is the way she is. All I know is that she is self conscious, but that does me no good. Who isn't self conscious? Why is she self conscious? Lily wont answer a single question other than with a "why do you care if she is self conscious?" I refuse to answer, but if I ever get my hands on the guy, well I assume it is a guy making her self-conscious, who makes her feel badly about herself he won't live to tell the tale when I get thru with him.

Your clothes never wear as well the next dayAnd your hair never falls in quite the same wayYou never seem to run out of things to sayThis is the story of a girlWho cried a river and drowned the whole worldAnd while she looks so sad and lonely thereI absolutely love herWhen she smiles

The bell finally rings and I see her packing her things up hurridly, as if hoping to go unnoticed by everyone around her, and my curiousity takes over once more. She quickly runs out of the room and I realize she is hoping not to be late for something, I realize this might be the answer I have been looking for. She turns another corner and sees the person she was looking for, Lucius Malfoy.

_[Guitar solo_Well your clothes never wear as well the next dayAnd your hair never falls in quite the same wayYou never seem to run out of things to sayThis is the story of a girlWho cried a river and drowned the whole worldAnd while she looks so sad and lonely thereI absolutely love her

She pants heavily and I see my Malfoy's eyes flash angrily at her.

"Where have you been?" he hisses in a slimey voice

"I'm-"she swallows nervously while catching her breath, "I was just let out of class…." She stutters and I hear the fear in her voice.

This is the story of a girlHer pretty face she hid from the worldAnd while she looks so sad and lonely thereI absolutely love her

But my attention quickly turns when I see Malfoy raising his hand preparing to strike.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" I bellow without thinking that I am blowing my cover. Rage fills my body in a hot sweat and my anger courses thru my veins at the thought of what he was about to do. Haley turns surprisedly and runs toward me, hugging me tight.

This is the story of a - girlWho cried a river and drowned the whole worldAnd while she looks so sad and lonely thereI absolutely love herWhen she smiles

I glance down at her tiny figure and she is smiling up at me in the most breath taking way. I feel my pulse race at the angelic sight and I want nothing more than to hold her 'til the end of time. I see her face come inch towards mine.

When she smi-iles!

And I make it my personal goal to keep her smiling.


End file.
